Crimelords of Whitevale
The Crimelords of Whitevale is an Adventure for both Dominion and Exiles players. The minimum level is 40 for normal mode, and 50 for veteran mode. Plot In this adventure, players take the role of one of the gangs near Thermock Hold in Whitevale. After returning to their base of operations after "days of riding through the bitter cold", they find their fellow gang members killed and their headquarters ruined. Players must choose how best to discover who massacred the Blood Scions, seek vengeance, and otherwise restore the gang's status as the top dogs in Whitevale. Factions Gangs In the Crimelords of Whitevale, there are four allied gangs that can potentially assist the players. * Blood Scions (player's faction) * Sons of Ravok * Rocktown Rollers * Geargrinders Enemies The players also have to deal with three groups. * The Darkspur Cartel * The Redmoon Marauders * Protostar Corporation The standard run (guide) The below guide should not be considered the only way to complete Crimelords of Whitevale. Indeed, players are encouraged to try new things and explore the adventure to see how their actions can affect the Blood Scions' fortunes. That said, the below is a commonly accepted easy path for a silver or gold medal for players who wish to take it. Introduction The introduction is mandatory unless at least 3 players have already completed this adventure. Upon entering the simulation, players will find themselves near the ruined Blood Scions base. The first objective is to check on your dead friends. Once completed, take your bikes into town to meet up with Ric Longshanks at the Null Point. Ric will be acting as mission control for your work here in Whitevale. The Mr Fuzion and his Goonbot will meet you at the Null Point, and the latter will pick a fight with you. The robot has telegraphs but otherwise isn't too big of a menace. Once Fuzion departs, you're tasked with seeking clues from the Darkspur Cartel, the Redmoon Marauders, and Protostar Corporation to find out which one could have been responsible for the Blood Scion massacre. These can be done in any order. Simply defeat the token guards and click the clues. Once complete, you're sent back to the Null Point to plan your next move. Choice 1: Redmoon Marauders Those Marauders are a shifty bunch, and the choice in this guide is to take the fight to them. The group will be tasked with getting Mama Barugh's Moonshine. Head to the location as shown by the quest arrow. You can avoid all mobs along the way. Once you arrive, you will be in an area with many crates that can be scanned (clicked). Scanning a crate will reveal its contents. Once you find Mama Barugh's Moonshine, attack it to blow it up. Blowing up crates that aren't Mama Barugh's Moonshine will either release mobs (Razortails) or explosives. Enemy pirates in the area will have to be taken out so you can safely scan the items. After you find the Moonshine, it's just a matter of talking to First Mate Barugh before heading back to the Null Point and leaving the First Mate to be arrested. Good thing we won't be seeing him again, right? Choice 2: Alliance --> Rocktown Rollers Time to make some friends. An alliance with the Granok gals will send you to Thermock Hold's bar to keep the peace. Simply head there, whereupon friendly groups of bar-goers will turn red and have to be defeated. Defeat 7 groups and head back to the Null Point. At this point, a curfew will be in effect for the trip home. Avoid the Thermock Police and break line of sight if they see you. Just sprint into the Null Point and you're set. If they catch you, it means a loss of notoriety. Nobody's impressed with a gang that gets caught by a curfew. Choice 3: Criminal Enterprise The Blood Scions will get a random task here. Among those are: 1. Burn down the Redmoon headquarters: Head next door and use the T skill to set sections of the headquarters--both inside and out--on fire. Kill firefighters to keep the fire going (hey, you're portraying a gang here! That makes it ok), and Redmoon pirates who try to stop you. 2. Steal supplies: A more difficult event. Head to the area. There will be crates to click and mobs protecting them. Once you pick up a crate, follow the arrow to take you to the fence to sell it. You must also contend with the Thermock police. If they draw a bead on you, break line of sight. If they shoot you, you lose the crate and notoriety. 3. Sell Freebot Contraband. Similar to above, but the Freebots you're selling to will be in different locations. Grab the crates, avoid the Thermock Police, and deliver the goods. On the plus side, there's less enemy mobs to worry about for this one. Once done, head back to Null Point. If a Blizzard hits, you'll need to stay by fire or enter a building to warm up. Failing to do so will slow you down, hit you with very lengthy stuns, or even kill you. Luckily, you don't have any tasks to worry about other than returning to HQ alive. Choice 4: Alliance --> Rocktown Rollers The gals o' granite need your help again. This time, hop on your bikes and ride to the scene of a gang war. Simply defeat all the enemies there to save your new friends. Once done, hop on your bikes again and return to the Null Point. With the Rocktown Rollers on your side, they'll be out fighting your enemies so you don't have to. Non-Choice: Jailbreak Whoops, looks like First Mate Barugh is going to squeal to the coppers. Snitches get stiches, so head next door and through the teleporter to break ino the jail. Kill the mobs trying to silence the First Mate. He'll make a break for freedom. Follow him, letting him agro onto the mobs that try to stop him. Non-Choice: The Fury Once free from the prison, First Mate Barugh will send you to the Fury, a Redmoon ship. Fight or sneak your way aboard and confront Captain Onghr and his posse. The standard tactic for defeating him is to have your group waiting in the alcove just to the left when you enter the boss's room. The tank should pull the Captain back to the group and fight him there. Captain Onghr has several abilities. :Cleave: This is his normal swing and partially tracks the player with agro. Either avoid, stun, or heal through it. It is not very powerful, but having the tank move to avoid it can result in teammates getting hit. :Stun: Every so often, the Captain will run back to his starting area and try to stun the group. Line of sight him by hiding in the alcove to avoid the stun. If hit, use breakout gameplay to escape. :Tether mine: The Captain will pick someone and hit them with a tether mine, keeping them in place while the mine explodes. If the group is clustered together, attacks hitting the Captain will destroy the mine, thus freeing the player. Otherwise the mine will have to be specifically targeted. :Adds: On veteran mode only, the Captain will send wave of adds to you. Once Onghr is defeated, all remaining adds turn friendly. What loyal troopers. Non-Choice: The New Headquarters With Captain Onghr defeated, Ric Longshanks will contact you. He's fixed your old headquarters up for you. Nice! ...but alas, First Mate Captain Barugh has decided to get rid of you and shows up on your doorstep with some Redmoon Marauders. He sends waves of troopers at you, several at a time. Once his goons are dead, Barugh himself enters the fray. He has three abilities to deal with. :Cross Telegraph: Slow and easy to avoid. This can be stunned. :Blazing Sword: Barugh lights his sword on fire and chases whoever has agro. A big red telegraph will appear around him and everyone must either run away or stun him. It doesn't last long. Movement abilities are useful here. :Laser Beam: On veteran mode only, a laser beam telegraph will appear on the ground and chase people. Just avoid it. With Captain Onghr out of the way, the Blood Scions reign supreme! Assuming all went well, congratulations on your gold medal. Medal requirements * Medals are awarded based on a combination of player deaths, time to completion, and overall notoriety. See also * Instances by level Patch changes * Category:Adventures Category:Crimelords of Whitevale